


Holding On

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Tyler is on duty, even when he isn't at the palace. Ethan finds this out firsthand.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Holding On

In addition to being one of the King’s best and most trusted friends, bodyguards and knights, Sir Tyler was skilled in many fields. Among his many talents, he could shoot a bow and arrow with surprising accuracy, beat King Mark in an arm wrestling match, and on top of that, he was the best at swimming out of all the other knights.

Another one of his talents, however, was his ability to hunt down some of the more ferocious creatures that plagued the nearby forests. He’d accompanied Mark and the other men he proudly called his friends on many hunts, including stag, rabbit, fox, and even a bear hunt, which he managed to finish.

So when he didn’t return from a hunt with Ethan one afternoon, obviously Seán began to get a little worried.

The Irish knight nibbled his lower lip as he stared out at the forest in front of the rear balcony of the castle. It was the middle of fall, and to say it was getting chilly would’ve been a severe understatement.

Sir Tyler had announced late that morning that he would be taking Ethan out on a hunt. Now, it would be getting dark soon, and the two of them still hadn’t returned to the castle.

Seán tried his best to stay calm, figuring that perhaps their quarry was being extra stubborn today and absolutely refused to be caught….but he simply couldn’t shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

_Ethan may not be as good of a hunter as Tyler, but even so, they should have been back by now…_

As he exhaled into his hands and rubbed them together to keep them warm, he was dimly aware of Mark walking up behind him, and glanced back at his lover as he approached.

“Still no sign of them?” The king guessed, raising a concerned eyebrow when Seán gave a small nod. “Hm. Well if you’ve taught me anything about these sort of things,” he went on, pressing warmly against the Irishman’s side. “It’s to not panic.”

Seán gave him a fond smile, leaning over to rest his head against his lover’s shoulder while Mark stood there with him. As they proceeded to hold hands, the brunet began to feel just a bit more relaxed.

“The weather seems nice today, all things considered.” The king noted after a few moments of peaceful silence. The Irish knight nodded his agreement, gazing up at the clouds.

“Yer right. And look at that sky.” He pointed out, hearing Mark’s soft chuckle as he did.

“I have a feeling we’re about to witness a beautiful sunset.” The other man predicted. “Almost as beautiful as you.”

Seán blushed at the compliment, lightly swatting at Mark’s arm, but accepting a kiss to the cheek from his lover. He turned his head to return the favor, and then of course, disaster struck.

_**“HELP!”** _

Both men whipped around to stare out at the woods in horror as the owner of the voice made an appearance—and as he did, Seán’s stomach flipped over violently.

It was Ethan. Not only that, the young knight was riding on _Tyler’s horse,_ and the rightful owner of said horse was sat in front of Ethan, leaning limply against the smaller man’s chest.

Ethan practically shrieked for help again, and in an instant, both men on the balcony were scrambling to get down to him as he rode up to the castle.

Once at the front entrance, Seán sprinted up to the young knight as Mark doubled back to fetch for medical help, and only then did Seán see what kind of condition Tyler was in. For one, the tall knight was almost pale as a sheet, his eyes were closed, and worst of all, there was a horrifyingly large gash in his side that seemed to be partially covered in wet moss, which Ethan was pressing against the wound with a shaking hand.

The other knight appeared to be in what Seán could only describe as absolute hysterics. Ethan, almost as pale as Tyler, let out a choked sob, dangerously close to falling off the horse as he tried to speak through shallow breaths.

_“He-he—th-there w-w-was—he—I-I—!“_ Immediately, the Irish knight gently shushed him and got to work, helping the two to the ground and carefully cradling Tyler while using his free hand to keep the wound covered. To his immense relief, the tall knight was still breathing, but if his current condition wasn’t treated, he wouldn’t be for much longer.

As Seán shook his friend to try and rouse him, he heard Ethan letting out a harsh, gasping sob beside him, clutching Tyler’s limp hand and squeezing it.

_“T-T-Tyler, pl-please—!”_

“Tyler!” Seán called out, giving the man another shake when he didn’t get a response the first try. Again, the tall knight made no movement, and Seán felt a pit of ice forming where his stomach used to be.

“Tyler, come on, open yer eyes! _Tyler?!”_

_Oh nononononono this is not good._

_“T-Tyler m-m-my love, p-please!”_ Ethan kept begging tearfully, using one hand to help Seán keep the moss in place while he ran his shaking fingers through Tyler’s damp curls with the other.

Seán was about to smack the unconscious knight’s cheek, when finally, Tyler responded with a hitch in his breath as he opened his eyes.

The Irishman could have cried with relief right there, but it seemed that Tyler was struggling to stay conscious for them. However, he was able to utter one thing as they sat there with him.

_“E-Ethan…s’Ethan…...safe….?”_ His words came out at nearly a whisper, but Seán heard them and nodded, squeezing his friend’s shoulder as he listened to Ethan respond beside him.

_“I-I’m here, Tyler.”_ The smaller knight whimpered out, kissing his lover’s cold knuckles once. _“I’m r-right here…!”_

Seán wasn’t sure if Tyler saw Ethan or heard him, but all he knew as he registered the sound of Mark and Lady Evelyn sprinting up to them, and he saw Tyler’s eyes close, was that it would be alright.

“Now tell us what happened.” That evening, Ethan stood quietly outside of Lady Evelyn’s office, as Seán and Mark stood with him, both awaiting an explanation of the events from earlier.

The young knight hugged himself nervously, letting out a miserable sniffle before managing to speak.

“W-we were….tracking down a very elusive stag…” he started off quietly. The Irishman gave him a small nod, listening further.

“We….” Ethan swallowed. “We’d almost caught it….a-and then we were ambushed by a boar….it-it charged my horse and knocked m-me to the ground. Then it t-tried to charge me, a-and Tyler jumped in front of me.”

As he broke down crying again, both men laid their hands on his shoulders, and finally, Mark spoke again.

“That was very brave of him to do. We’re just glad that both of you made it back home alive. And once Tyler is awake, we’re going to let him know to bring more than one person the next time he goes out hunting.”

Silently, Seán nodded his agreement, and together, he and Mark pulled Ethan into a gentle hug, relishing this moment as much as they could while the younger man shed the rest of his tears against their robes. Tyler was still in surgery, but he was alive, and so was Ethan.

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered against the small Knight’s neck, gently patting his back. “It’s going to be okay, Ethan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Ethan's horse is alright.   
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
